


Just Another Problem

by aesthetic_trashcan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, No happy endings, everything is sad, it took me a while to write, so uh, this is kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_trashcan/pseuds/aesthetic_trashcan
Summary: “I know it wasn’t you I just want my best friend back.” He said  Jer, you’re funny, and adorable, and you’ve always been there for me and I won’t let that thing hurt you anymore. I care about you, dude”





	Just Another Problem

Erase Data File 7593: 10/31/15  
Jeremy woke up in his bed rubbing his head and groaned sitting up. He stretched reaching for his phone to text Brooke, he’d been meaning to ask her what costume she was wearing to the Halloween party that night, better than late than never. He texted her his question and waited for a reply. Her reply came moments later ‘Uh Jeremy, I’m not sure how much you drank last night, but the party was yesterday?’

Confused, he set down his phone and his squip appeared beside him “What day is it?” he asked “It is Sunday November First, Twenty Fifteen” he said looking down at Jeremy a curious expression on his face. “What why can’t I remember anything?” he asked frantically “What did you do to me?”

“Maybe you need some more sleep” he suggested and nodded “That’s exactly what you need lay back down Jeremy” he said, Jeremy just nodded a little dazed and laid back down his eyes shutting and fell back asleep as quickly as he’d woken up

______________

A while later he woke up and sat up abruptly surveying his arms and legs and nodded to himself. “This should work just fine” He mumbled and got out of bed dressing quickly and informed Michael he was coming over.

When he arrived at Michaels house he took a deep breath and pasted on a smile knocking on the door. Michael opened the door and his face lit up “Jeremy” he breathed out, happy to see him. He’d been trying for months to convince Jeremy to talk to him, and to get rid of the Squip and here he was right at his doorstep. They walked inside and down to the basement “So Michael I came here to talk to you about something kind of important-” he said fidgeting with his hands looking down at his lap

Michael look at him expectantly before Jeremy finally forced out “I’m in love with you Michael, I can’t keep it to myself I’ve been in love with you for four years” he said

Michael’s face lit up and he looked at Jeremy “Wait dude really? You’re not joking or anything? Like you really mean it?” He asked

Jeremy sighed “Does it look like I’m kidding?” He asked leaning forward and took Michael’s face into his hands, he jerked away almost involuntarily before kissing him slowly and then pulled away tilting his head raising an eyebrow questioningly looking more cocky than Michael had ever seen him “Well?”

“No it doesn’t just why did you keep this to yourself for so long?” he asked

“Because I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way. Afraid if i admitted it you’d hate me” He shrugged

_No. No no. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Stop. Please stop. Let me-_

Jeremy visibly flinched his eyes flashing before he settled back down. Michael looked at him concerned “Are you okay Jer? Is-is he here?” he asked softly as if it was a secret

Jeremy shook his head smiling lazily. “No Michael it’s just us two, for once. Say what you wanted to say to me Michael there has to be something well with everything I’ve put you through” He said running his fingers over Michael’s jaw tilting his chin up hovering over him.

Michael shook his head “I know it wasn’t you I just want my best friend back.” He said “Jer, you’re funny, and adorable, and you’ve always been there for me and I won’t let that thing hurt you anymore. I care about you, dude”

Jeremy looked at him surprised, shocked into silence. Michael didn’t know what to do about the silence, and for a minute he was scared that saying anything was a bad idea.

Breaking his train of thought Jeremy’s connected his lips with Michael’s. A second later he pulled away. If Michael wanted Jeremy to play the dorky nerd he’d been before then fine he’d do that.

_Cmon Michael you know better than this. Trust yourself._

Meanwhile Michael was staring at Jeremy dreamily lost in thought again. Jeremy was so gorgeous; he had beautiful hazel eyes, and a perfect smile that always made him melt. Michael could count the freckles on his cheeks, on his nose and by his eyes. He took Michael’s breath away everyday. Michael had his head so far in the clouds, gushing over how absolutely beautiful Jeremy was, he didn’t realize that the kiss was over and Jeremy was talking again.

“Hey dude that was-” Jeremy laughed softly “That was amazing” he said a bit dazed and pulled Michael even closer. Michael looked up at him drifting closer until he snapped away “Hey I have something for you” he said suddenly

Jeremy gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed his wrist “It can’t be more important than this” he said pulling him close again, but Michael just shook his head and stood up headed for the mini fridge in his basement and grabbed a red colored drink holding it out triumphantly.

_This isn’t right stop it please. This isn’t right._

“Here Jer I got you this, it was nearly impossible to get my hands on you have no idea how long I had to haggle with the guy at Spencer Gifts to get this. It took at least an hour, but here it is” He said grinning and handed it to Jeremy who held it wearily keeping it at an arms length

“Dude what’s the problem that’ll get rid of your squip! Well maybe not get rid of him but deactivate him. I’ve been researching and this is the only thing I’ve found that can stop him. Its perfect” he said excitedly

Jeremy looked up shaking his head “That’s the problem, dude” he sneered and opened the soda sniffing it and closed it again walking upstairs Michael walking close behind him.

“Dude what the fuck, where are you going?” he asked “I don’t understand” he said, but Jeremy just walked to the sink opening the bottle and promptly poured it down the sink.

Michael stared at him shocked and shook his head “What the hell dude it took me an hour and fifty bucks to get that thing!” he said

“You don’t understand Michael. I need him. He makes me better Michael. He makes me whole. You haven’t felt it before, but you can. You can feel it too Michael, if you just trust me.” He said and held his hand out a small pill in the palm of his hand “Just take it”

Michael looked at him horrified and shook his head. “No way. Dude this isn’t you. I thought you said-” he shook his head again backing away.

Jeremy shook his head “You don’t understand, but you can. I need him to survive.” he said and sat down slowly.

_Don’t listen to it Michael. You don’t. You’re stronger than it._

Jeremy laughed humorlessly “I need him Michael. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him.” he repeated it over and over his voice becoming distorted until he finally looked up at Michael his eyes an unnatural shade of blue, illuminating the area around him, his pupils gone.

“You heard it here Michael Mell. He needs me. And you do too” He grinned like a game show host offering the last question.

Michael froze as it dawned on him.

“No.” he said softly “No” He said more insistently “You bastard it’s been you the whole time hasn’t it? You kissed me. You said everything.” He said running his hand through his hair. “Get the fuck out of my friends head you piece of shit. Give him back” He snapped and pulled Jeremy close to him looking into his neon blue eyes sneering “Give. Him. Back.” he said 

The Squip just laughed shaking his head “Or what Michael? What’re you going to do? You hurt me and you hurt Jeremy.” he said “He’s right here Michael” he said tapping his head “And he’s mine” he laughed. “Besides there’s no way Jeremy could ever love you. I can predict multiple endings to any given scenario and there was a %1 chance of you and Jeremy ending up together. Face it Michael. He doesn’t love you.” He shrugged

Michael shook his head “I’ll get him back.” he said “I’ll save him. Stop telling me bullshit.” He snapped

_Michael don’t listen to him. Don’t._

The Squip laughed once again talking to himself “It’s no use Jeremy. He can’t hear you. You’re mine and soon he will be too” he said. He slowly walked towards Michael. “You know you’re a lot more persistent than I originally thought I’ll give you that. You just can’t seem to stay out of my way. You’ve become a problem really. And now I have to take care of that problem” He said surveying the kitchen his fingers running over the counters until he found a knife.

Michael looked at him wearily. He didn’t want to hurt Jeremy, but the only way to save him was to make it out of this. So he dove at the Squip wearing Jeremy’s body and tackled him to the ground wrestling the knife out of his hands and tossed it away. It was a lot easier than he figured it would be, he put up almost no fight. He didn’t think it’d be this easy, and he realized why.

Jeremy screamed and clutched his head his eyes returning to their natural hazel color and he jolted up looking at Michael his eyes already tearing up. “Michael?” he asked and reached up to caress his face.

Michael paused unsure if it was really Jeremy, but let him reach forward. Jeremy’s hand covered his cheek and he looked up at him “Oh my god I’m so sorry he just he took control I can’t remeber anything before a few days ago. I have no idea what’s happening or why he’s doing this. I don’t know why he let go, but it can’t be good. Michael please-” he rushed out as much as he could before the Squip returned grinning.

Jeremy’s grip tightened on his face and he brought him closer grinning wider. Michael’s veins glowed a bright blue before he fell back onto his kitchen floor spasming violently for about five seconds before he went limp on the floor barely breathing.

_Michael no. He hurt him I have to get to him. How do I get out of here. Let me out. Please let me out. I don’t want you anymore. You’re hurting me. Let me out. Please I don’t want to be here, I don’t need you. Please._

The Squip grinned watching Michael as his breathing slowly came to a stop and his body went limp. He stood and went to the bathroom grabbing some pills from their cabinet scattering them beside Michael’s head and sighed. What a hassle. What a waste. He shrugged and grabbed a paper.

_“In these moments before my departure, I feel more clarity than I have ever felt in my dull life. In one minute, I will be free from the voices, from the pain, and from you. Life has become too much for me. No one can blame themselves for I’m the only one to blame, I’ve done this to myself. No one needs me. I’m nothing. I’m worthless. Move on and forget about me. It’s best if you do. I’m free.”  
\- Michael Mell_

The Squip surveyed his work and nodded a little setting it in the counter beside a pen and grabbed the phone taking a deep breath and called the police frantically explaining the situation.

And now that the first problem was out of the way he could continue to help Jeremy climb. This was what he wanted after all. Popularity. And sometimes that comes at a price

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with my shitty writing it’s the worst :p


End file.
